Something Else
by endless-energy
Summary: I was pissed. Beyond pissed. Okay, even beyond pissed was an understatement. And you ask why I'm so pissed? The Answer: Draco Malfoy. HG/DM story.
1. Chapter 1

_First story on this site! Please R&R, I would love to hear your responses~!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was pissed. Beyond pissed.

Okay, even beyond pissed was an understatement.

And you ask why I'm pissed?

The answer?

Draco Malfoy.

Yes, that's right. The Slytherin ferret. That good for nothing rich spoiled little blonde "oh-I'm-so-high-and-mighty-with-my-excessive-amounts-of-money-and-hair-gel" brat.

I wrenched open the dungeon door, and stalked over to my usual desk with Harry and Ron. Dumping my bag onto the workbench in front of me, I drew out the needed equipment and ingredients for today's potion's lesson.

Potions was normally one of my favourite lessons, apart from the fact that Professor Snape was our teacher. But today, my mood didn't accommodate for such subjects.

Harry and Ron slid in quietly beside me, sneaking anxious looks at each other. At least they had the sense not to disturb me while I was in a bad mood; that was actually one of the few useful things they'd learnt after five years in my company.

I sat scowling at the front of the classroom, waiting for the rest of the class to file in and for our beloved Potions Master to appear. My patience was reaching a limit, and that limit was quickly surpassed as soon as I heard that unmistakable drawl.

"So mudblood," The voice came from behind me, arrogant and smug. I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to turn around and beat that self-satisfied look I knew he would have off his stupid face. I couldn't hear any welcome forthcoming interruptions either; most of the class had gone silent to listen to his little speech.

"Who got your knickers in a twist?" He laughed, as did the rest of the Slytherins. Harry and Ron turned around, while I sat still, staring at the front of the classroom.

I have never wished so hard for Snape to appear, just so Malfoy would shut his gob and we could get on with our lesson.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I heard Harry say darkly.

"Yeah, leave her alone." Ron added as well.

"Getting the boys to defend you? How touching…" Malfoy sneered. "But of course, Weasley here would do anything to get into your knickers–"

**WHAM!**

My fist connected with his face. I dimly registered the fact that I had stood up. For once, the pain coming from my hand didn't even faze me a bit; the satisfaction was too great. I watched as he staggered back with his hand over his nose, blood trickling from between his fingers.

"You little bitch!" He swore as he lunged at me. Thanks to my slightly faster reflexes, I managed to duck under his swing, and land a kick at his backside.

The rest of the Griffindors laughed and cheered as he staggered forward, his head colliding with a satisfying _thunk_ against Snape's table.

"What is going on here?" a cold voice said, the sound coming from the doorway behind me.

All noise suddenly disappeared, as if sucked away by a vacuum. I froze, still standing in a fighting position in front of Malfoy. I swallowed slightly and stood upright.

I didn't need to turn around to confirm the identity of the person standing behind me.

Our Potions Master had finally arrived.

I faintly registered the fact that Snape, the most punctual teacher in the whole school, had been late to class. But all traces of the thought was removed after one glance at his murderous expression on his face.

I turned and faced him properly, not even flicking a glance back at the groaning heap that was Malfoy on the floor.

"Well, Miss Granger," Snape hissed. "It seems our Griffindor Princess has a violent streak in her after all."

I tilted my chin up defiantly and met his stare. I could feel my hands trembling slightly, though they were safely hidden in the folds of my robe. But I couldn't manage to think up of one witty comeback.

_Curse him and his bloody intimidating aura...! _

He turned to Malfoy, who was slowly pushing himself off the floor. I was very happy to see the amounts of blood now staining his shirt and the front of his robes. Snape looked him over.

"Hospital wing, Draco. Get Madame Pomfrey to fix you up." He informed the boy, who nodded weakly and staggered out the door.

After the door closed with a click, Snape turned his face back to me. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he wasn't pleased.

"Detention. For a week." Snape said with a small sneer. "And 50 points from Griffindor. That might teach you to keep your fists to yourself next time, Miss Granger."

A smatter of groans came from the Griffindors around the classroom. Harry and Ron both shook their heads, and I felt the faintest flicker of guilt - I knew how fixated the boys were on winning the House Cup every year.

"Silence!" Snape shouted harshly, and the noise once again died away immediately.

"Now that the interruptions are over, may we commence the lesson?"

A sudden flurry of movement was seen as everyone dived for their bags and cauldrons, while I moved back to my desk. I didn't care about detention for once.

It was a price worth paying just to see Malfoy's nose in such a state.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? It'll be a multi-chaptered story, don't worry! Feedback would be great~!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A short chapter this time, But I'll be updating more...I hope. Anywayz, have fun reading~!!!! Please Review too, it would mean so much to me!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seven o'clock came way to fast for my liking. Okay, maybe I was wrong when I said I didn't mind detention…

I mean, after all, this was _me _we were talking about.

Me.

Hermione Granger.

_In DETENTION. _

That bit of information only sank in when I got up to leave.

Sighing, I pushed the back of the Fat Lady's portrait. Snape - no, _Professor _Snape - didn't specify what job I had been assigned to do.

This generally meant that I would need to be prepared for anything, from scrubbing cauldrons to pickling horned toads.

I shuddered slightly. I wasn't really a squeamish girl, but even the toughest person would be uncomfortable doing any of the above things.

And after what I did to Malfoy's nose…Despite myself, I couldn't help but crack a grin. At least Snape couldn't rid me of that satisfying memory.

I walked down the hallway, checking my bag for my dragon hide gloves – I wanted to be prepared for the worst.

I mentally went through everything that he could possibly make me do during my trip down the seven flights of stairs.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the heavy wooden door, the only barrier between me and the horrors that lurked in that room.

"Enter," came the curt voice from within.

Steeling myself, I pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

"Miss Granger," Snape remarked with an emotionless voice.

One thing I'd always hated about this man: You could never tell what he is thinking unless he was really pissed. And then you know he's really pissed…so not much help there.

"So eager to come to detention? You are two minutes early," he stated, looking at me with his dark eyes.

I nodded, albeit stiffly. It was very hard to relax around this man. Honestly. I dare you to try it.

"Very well," Snape sneered, "since you are such a _keen_ student, we'll start off with something harder, shall we?"

He gestured behind him to the Potions storeroom. The door was open, giving me an excellent view of the numerous barrels sitting on the floor.

"Boomslangs," he told me with a smirk. "You will be stripping these today. Make sure to put each finished one into the large cauldron in the middle. I'll be counting afterwards to make sure you, ah, haven't _missed_ any."

I suppressed the urge to scowl and headed towards the door. I dumped my bag beside one of the shelves, plucking out my gloves from the inner pocket. I pulled them on and turned around, steeling myself for the challenge to come.

_It's going to be a long night…_

_--_

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger."

I winced as I stepped out of the dungeon, rubbing the cramped muscles at the back of my neck.

I closed the door without a word, and headed back to the common room.

When I was sure that I was completely out of Snape's hearing range, I muttered a few curses, trying to move my head a little to ease the ache.

Bending over a bloody cauldron slicing and dicing creatures for three hours was bound to make anyone's neck a bit sore.

"Hey Granger!"

I turned around, just in time to see Malfoy whip out his wand.

_Uh oh,_ my brain stated just as a flash of light hit me square in the chest.

Just before I blacked out, I could hear Malfoy's distinctive voice saying in a pleased tone, "Pay back time, mudblood."

* * *

_A/N: I know....Malfoy is a bad boy...But Don't worry, Hermione will get back at him for that. _


	3. Chapter 3

_omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in suck a long time. Pleaaaase forgive me? Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy this!! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me?"

I groaned. _This isn't good…_

"Open your eyes." The voice commanded. Slowly, I blinked, and squinted at the person next to me. Black eyes, a hawk like nose…I released a groan which quickly turned into a cry of pain as I shifted my body.

"Foolish girl," Professor Snape stated with a sneer. "I let you leave and this is the state you end up in?" He shook his head in disdain.

_My fault?! BLAME THAT MALFOY FERRET!_

I attempted a glare, which pretty much failed as I was overwhelmed in pain. He scowled at me, and held up a hand.

"Do not try to move, Miss Granger." he stated, taking out his wand. "I'm going to need to get you to the hospital wing, but judging from your expressions, you are in no state to be moved."

I rolled my eyes. _Genius, he was._

"Then how do you suggest that I get up to the fourth floor?" I scowled, trying not to move my body at all. The position was highly uncomfortable, with my head up against the wall, and the rest of my body sprawled across the floor.

Snape's eyes flashed in annoyance.

_Okay, back off Hermione. _

I guess he's not quite so used to people talking back like that…If it wasn't for the fact I'm currently lying here in this position feeling about as shit as anyone can get, I wouldn't have dared to say that.

"Here," he said, passing out a vial from inside his robes. It was a garish shade of orange, tinged with stripes of blue. I eyed the bottle nervously.

"What is that?" I asked, not wanting to take anything unknown into my mouth. I've had too many experiences with bad potions to last me a lifetime. Snape's reply was his usual customary sneer.

"Just something to make sure I can get you up four flights of stairs. Unless," he smirked, "you would prefer being awake and feeling the pain as I move you?"

I swallowed slightly, giving him an apprehensive look.

"Can't you just heal me yourself?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was whining.

Snape just looked at me with disdain.

"While other teachers may find the time to spare to care for idiotic students, I myself have far more important things to do." Sneering, he held up a silver mask decorated with designs. It looked rather weather beaten, covered in scratches and gouges. I realised what it was. It was a Death Eater mask. I looked up at Snape again, feeling a slight twinge of fear for the first time.

"Okay then, Professor." I said with my mouth set in a grim line. "Just pour it in." I opened my lips and watched as the orange liquid tip into my mouth. As soon as the mixture hit my tongue, I gagged.

_That thing was putrid!_

Snape scowled. "Stop wasting it, Granger!" he said angrily, "I've only got so much I can afford to give away to foolish students."

I coughed and spluttered for about a minute, before I managed to get enough of the potion down.

"Do you ever make anything which doesn't taste like three week old corpse?" I asked him with a sour expression. I could see him watching me carefully. I glanced down at myself. _What was he expecting?_ The answer came about two seconds later when I finally realised what potion he had given me.

As I felt myself black out once again, I mentally told myself to never, ever take a Knockout Potion ever again.

* * *

"Now then, three doses a day should do the trick Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey informed me with the kind smile of hers. I nodded and responded with my own smile, wincing as she dragged the bed covers over my aching body.

It turned out, Malfoy had hit my with a Plenusomes Hex. One that made every single joint in your body experience sharp pain if you move. Stupid bastard…

I sighed and watched Madame Pomfrey set out the bottles that I needed to take on the side table. I made a mental note to take them with me when I left in the morning. She had warned me I still might suffer pain spasms during the day, and the potions were to help combat that.

"There we go," She said with a satisfied smile as she arranged the last of the bottles in a long line. I counted them silently in my head.

_Six__?! Was she insane? _

"Erm…Madame Pomfrey?" I asked hesitantly. "Are quite sure I will need six bottles? Isn't it just a bit…too much?"

Madame Pomfrey turned around, looking appalled.

"My dear!" she said fervently. "You have been hit by a very powerful curse! I doubt even the painkillers I have prescribed will dull all the pain." I nodded slowly.

"But what are the other bottles for then? You've given me two painkillers from what I can see…"

"These two on the end here are for your muscles and joints. They need to build up strength again; the curse has affected them rather strangely..." She stated with a frown.

"The purple one is for nausea and vomiting. No doubt your body will suffer quite a bit before settling down again.

"And this one," Madame Pomfrey gestured to the dull pink potion, "is for cramps."

I blushed. _Well, she did know what was best after all…_

* * *

I was dispatched from the Hospital Wing the next day, after much persuasion on my part (Madame Pomfrey was less keen on letting me go, but I knew that one more day meant one more day of work which I needed to catch up on). I hobbled down the hallway, adjusting my bag strap as I walked.

"Hermione!" I turned around at the sound of my name issuing from a familiar voice.

"Thank god, where the hell were you last night?" Harry panted as he fell into step after me. I sighed.

"I'll tell you in the Great Hall. For now," I stated, heaving my bag into Harry's arm, "you can help me carry my stuff." I winced as a stab of pain hit my hips. _Stupid ferret…_

Harry glanced at the load in his arms before taking off to the Great Hall, eager to dump down the heavy sack. I smiled at his figure sprinting down the stairs. I followed his steps slowly, not wanting to stress myself anymore. It took me the better part of half an hour to make it down the few flights of steps between me and the Great Hall, mainly due to the fact I was hit with pain spasms three times, each last for about a minute or so.

By the time I had finally reached the Great Hall, most of the students had already finished eating, Harry and Ron included. I walked over to them and sat myself down carefully, pulling a plate of kippers in front of me. Harry pulled out my timetable for me, and glanced over it.

"You have Arithmacy next," he informed me with a smile. I returned it half-heartedly. I stabbed at my food rather viciously with my fork, still rather peeved off at the fact that I had been bested by that blonde dolt.

Ron was looking at me with narrowed eyes, assessing me up and down. I gave him a pointed look.

"What is it Ron?" I snapped. I definitely wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. At least he had the sense not to say anything in reply.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy's platinum blonde head was clearly visible amid the mass of green and black. Almost as if he sensed my gaze on him, his head snapped up and his eyes met mine. His lips slowly curled upwards into a smirk as he looked back at me. I shot him my filthiest glare, not willing to back down.

He smiled lazily, and stood up from the table. Strolling with all the arrogance that he possessed, he headed towards the doors, trailed by his to cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

I gripped my wand tightly in my robes, and weighed up the situation.

_Should I…?_

Going against my better judgment, I quickly slipped my wand out and pointed it at his blonde head.

"Saeta Viscrispus!" I whispered, and quickly tucked my wand back into my pocket. Looking determinedly at my bowl, I heard Malfoy's voice utter a shriek that rang across the Great Hall.

All heads, including the staff, turned towards him. Laughs erupted around the room as they looked on at Malfoy. I finally risked a look up, and couldn't help but crack up along with everyone else.

Malfoy's platinum blonde hair was now a delightful shade of hot pink, and his slick blonde tresses was now a fuzzy afro.

He felt his hair with horror, and his eyes flashed in anger. His gaze quickly scanned the hall and pinned me down, his expression furious.

I gave him my sweetest smile in return.

He wanted to play?

_Then l__et the games begin…_

* * *

_A/N: Pleasee R&R~!!_


End file.
